In the semiconductor industry, the production of integrated circuits can be divided into three phases: integrated circuit design, integrated circuit manufacture, and integrated circuit packaging. In the manufacturing of integrated circuits, the chips are produced through wafer processing to form integrated circuits. When the integrated circuits inside the wafer are completed, and a plurality of solder pads are configured on the wafers, to make “chips” which are formed by wafer cutting, can be electrically connected to carrier devices via pads. For example, a chip carrier can include a lead frame or package substrate. The chips can be connected to a chip carrier by wire or flip-chip bonding, so that these chip pads may be electrically connected to contacts of chip carrier to form a chip packaging structure.